Back to December
by Calibri-9
Summary: It's been a while since I last made some fanfics... Anyways, the song used here is 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift. Enjoy reading ! Please review, BTW :D


Back to December

By angel-archer-11

_~I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why~_

*Arme's P.o.V.*

"Here's your order, ma'am!" a waitress cheerfully said as she gave me a mug of hot chocolate. "Enjoy your drink!"

"Thanks." I said as I took the mug.

Through my gloves, I felt the heat emanating from the warm mug. It somehow provided me relief from the bitter cold in the winter weather.

"What?" I asked when I saw Lire eyeing at my drink. "You want to try this?"

"No thanks, I had enough coffee." Lire said.

"Then why are you looking?" I asked. Lire stared out the café's window.

"The tiny marshmallows floating on the chocolate look cute…" Lire answered absent-mindedly. "Reminds me of those chocolate ice creams we always buy in the summer…"

Summer. Yes, we both miss the warm weather. But this is the way how nature works. Every year, we have to experience the winter season.

"Spring will come soon, Lire." I said. "For now, just think about Christmas. Take your mind off the cold."

"Yeah… Christmas… Sitting in front of the fire, wrapped up in a warm blanket, sipping hot cocoa…" Lire started as she continued to stare outside.

"Hahaha… I get it, I get it." I chuckled then took a sip of hot chocolate. "By the way, are you going back to Eryuell Island?"

"No. I'll stay here in Serdin. Ryan said he'll stay here too. I'm staying so that we could spend Christmas together." Lire said.

"You guys are really serious about each other, aren't you?" I teased.

"Yes, I know." Lire replied. She won't take her sight off the window.

I looked outside. The scene was somehow pretty, making me understand why Lire kept on staring. Snow fell slowly from the night sky. Warm orange-colored street lamps are lit. Lots of colorful strings of Christmas lights hung from buildings, adorning the walls, doors, and etc. even the lamps have light strings wrapped around, adding more of the Christmas-y feel.

"Hey, Arme." Lire called.

"Hmm?" I looked at Lire when she called my attention.

"Look over there." she said as she pointed at something at the other side of the wide street.

"What's over there?" I asked without looking. "Oh, darn it. My drink isn't hot anymore…"

"Haha, never mind that." Lire giggled. "Anyways, back to what I was saying. Aren't those two Ronan and Elesis?"

At the mention of Ronan's name, my attention skipped from my drink to a certain couple outside. Sure enough, the two people Lire pointed at were really Ronan and Elesis.

"They sure look good together…" Lire commented.

"I agree…" I said in reply.

I suddenly felt tears rise up from my eyes. Not wanting Lire to notice, I drank what's left of the chocolate, letting the mug cover my face.

_~Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die~_

*Arme's P.o.V.*

I watched as Ronan and Elesis hug each other good night. When they let go, Elesis walked away, sometimes turning back to wave goodbye repeatedly to Ronan, who waved back from where Elesis left him.

I looked at Elesis as she walked. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, as always. She wore a red scarf around her neck. She looks really pretty in her soft, white fur-lined, red coat. Her winter boots look pretty too: red and fur trimmed. For a second, I thought that she looked like the teenage version of Mrs. Claus.

I thought about buying the same articles of clothing. Only thing is, I'll buy violet ones. But given the consequence of my height, I figured that I won't look as pretty as Elesis. I shrugged off the idea of buying new clothes.

When Elesis was out of my view, I looked back at Ronan. This was one of the few moments that I saw him with his hair not done up in a ponytail. He looked absolutely cute, for me at least.

"What's with that grin on your face?" Lire asked.

"Huh? What?" I stammered as I snapped back from my reverie.

"I mean, like, you're staring at HIM." Lire replied.

"Oh, haha. He just looks so cute… That long, dark blue hair… that cool blue coat…" I trailed away.

"All right, Arme, I get your point." Lire said. "I gotta admit; he DOES look cute."

"Told you so." I chuckled. "Hey, want some pastries? I'm feeling hungry…"

"Get me two blueberry muffins then tell them to put them in a paper bag." Lire instructed. "Oh, and I want hot chocolate, like the one you ordered earlier."

"Yes, ma'am." I jokingly said. "But why won't you tell your orders yourself?"

"Don't think about that." Lire answered as she winked.

"Okay…" I said then called the attention of a waitress standing by.

"Your orders, ma'am?" the waitress asked as she prepared a notepad. I first said Lire's orders.

"Make it two mugs of hot chocolate, please. And one slice of strawberry shortcake." I said.

"About the hot chocolate, do you want marshmallows on it?" the waitress asked.

"I want marshmallows!" Lire said excitedly.

"Okay then. Both will have marshmallows." I chuckled.

The waitress repeated out orders, making sure she wrote the down correctly. After that, she left. Lire then put her coat's hood on her head, and then she stood up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just going to the restroom." Lire replied. She then leaned close to whisper. "He's coming here."

I sighed. I really don't want to see Ronan right now. I don't want to talk to him. But I don't want to look like as if I'm avoiding him. So, I'll stay here.

I looked at Lire. She's at the counter talking to the waitress who took our orders a while ago. I caught her when she looked at our booth. What is this girl planning?

_~So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying 'I'm sorry for that night'_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time~_

*Arme's P.o.V.*

The café door opened, making a bell chime. There was a wall which prevented me from seeing who the person was. But I saw the dark blue hair which I know I would recognize everywhere. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Good evening, sir!" I heard a waiter say.

"Good evening too." A familiar voice replied.

He stepped away from being blocked by the wall. Then, there he was, looking so cool, handsome, and… happy… Ronan looks so happy. I sighed then looked away.

"Arme!" I heard him call. I looked back at him and saw him walking towards my area.

He looks so handsome… one hand in his coat pocket and the other one rose to wave hello to me. He smiled at me; I couldn't resist not smiling back. He sat in front of me; maybe he thought I was alone.

"Good evening, Arme." Ronan said as he smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again too…" I replied. I could hear myself trailing away.

"Cold night, isn't it?" Ronan asked.

"Yes, I know." I answered. "So… how are things?"

"Everything's okay, everything's fine." he replied smiling. Even his eyes… his blue eyes… They contained happiness that I didn't expect I would see again.

"That's good." I said as I forced myself to lift the corners of my mouth.

"How about you?" he asked. "How are things on your side?"

I don't know what to answer now. I was feeling fine until… until…

"Sorry it took long!" a cheerful waitress arrived. She gave each of us a mug of plain hot chocolate and a slice of strawberry shortcake. Then, she did a small bow and tuned to leave.

"Uhm, excuse me!" I raised my hand as I called her back.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked. I whispered to her.

"I only ordered one slice of cake and a mug of chocolate." I said in a hushed tone. "And didn't I order two muffins for my earlier companion?"

"Oh, about that… Your companion took her ordered food then left. She made some… 'slight' adjustments in your order. She paid for it." the waitress replied.

"Ah, I see…" I murmured. "Thank you for informing."

"You're welcome, ma'am." she said then she left.

I called her attention again. It's sort of embarrassing, I know. Good thing she's cheerful and patient.

"What is it, ma'am?" she asked.

"The marshmallows?" I reminded.

"Oh, haha, sorry about that." she giggled as she handed two small packets of tiny marshmallows.

"Thank you." I said.

"Would there be anything else?" she asked.

"No, nothing else." I answered as I gave her some shiny coins. "Excellent service; you did well."

"Thank you, ma'am!" And with that, she left to serve the other customers.

Ronan took a marshmallow packet and emptied it in his mug of hot chocolate. I also did the same.

"Who was the 'companion' that the waitress spoke about?" Ronan asked.

"Oh, don't mind about that." I replied.

"Okay, back to what I was asking a while ago: how are things?" Ronan asked again.

"Oh… everything is fine too…" I lied. "Everything's fine…"

"Good to know." Ronan smiled. He didn't notice my little lie.

But the truth is… I'm not fine. I mean, I was, until this guy here showed up. To make things worse for me, I saw him with someone else. I don't understand… Why am I feeling sad, angry… JEALOUS. That's it. But I shouldn't be feeling jealous. I should be happy for him. He found the right one for him. He found someone better. WAY better. Instead, here I am, sitting in front of him, calmly drinking hot chocolate while inside, I'm having a riot. Something in me screams 'it should've been me'. I felt deep regret. Why am I like this? Why…?

_~These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger's side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall~_

*Arme's P.o.V.*

"It's getting late; aren't you going home yet?" Ronan asked me.

"Oh… I didn't notice the time…" I said.

"Let me accompany you back to your house." he offered.

"No thanks… I'm going with—…" I stopped. I looked around; Lire was nowhere inside the café. I sighed as I remembered what the waitress said earlier. "I'll go alone."

"As a gentleman, I won't let a woman, a friend of mine to be exact, go home alone." Ronan said.

"Thank you, but I can handle myself." I replied as I stood up.

"Okay then; I won't insist further." he said.

I walked away. Just before I disappeared behind the wall, Ronan called my attention.

"I'm glad we met again, Arme." he said. I looked at him and he smiled and waved for a short while. i neither did smile nor wave back.

A waiter was by the door. He handed me a piece of paper before he opened the door.

"The yellow-haired lady told me to give this to you." the waiter said.

"Oh… Thank you." I replied as I took the paper.

"Thank you, ma'am! Come again soon! Merry Christmas!" he smiled. I smiled a little.

I read the paper given to me as I walked down the street to my house

_- Hey, I gotta leave. I don't want to disturb you so I left without notice. Sorry about that. Let's talk tomorrow, okay? -_ it read.

For sure, she'd ask about what Ronan and I talked about. What would I say to her? 'Everything's fine'?

I got to my house. I immediately went up to my room, removed my winter clothes and left them on the floor. The maids will take care of them in the morning, I figured. I went to sleep, wearing the dress I had on for the entire day. I suddenly felt tired to do anything else.

Somehow, I can't get myself to sleep. My mind went active with lots of disturbing thoughts. I tossed and turned. I closed my eyes shut; only ending up opening them again.

Giving up my attempt to sleep, I sat up for a while and turned on the bedside lamp. I picked up the picture frame on the table. It was a group picture of the Grand Chase. I laughed at the wacky poses of some of the members. I only stopped when I saw myself… beside Ronan. We were both winking, and our hands formed a heart. I sighed and put the photograph back, but I put it face-down. I lay down on my bed again. Thankfully, drowsiness came to me. I fell asleep almost instantly.

*Author's P.o.V.* *Dream/Flashback*

"Catch me if you can!" Arme laughed as she ran along the sandy beach.

"Hahaha! I'm gonna get you!" Ronan shouted as he gave chase.

The two played chase for quite a time. It only ended when Arme got tired. She stopped running when she felt out-of-breath. Ronan saw his chance so he grabbed Arme by the waist when he got near her.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Ronan happily said as he held Arme close to him.

"Oh, alright, you win." Arme panted. "What do you want as a prize?"

"Hmm… let me think…" Ronan replied as he turned Arme around so that she would face him. "I want you to… stay with me. Forever. I want the two of us to be together forever. through ups and downs, trials, challenges, hardships… I want you to promise me that you'll stay with me forever."

"You sound like someone who's about to get married." Arme commented.

"Please? Please promise me that you'll stay. Promise me that you won't leave me…" Ronan pleaded.

"I promise. We'll be together forever." Arme said as she smiled. With those words, Ronan smiled, leaned close and kissed her.

Cool waves rolled in on the beach, reaching the couple's feet when it crashed on the shore. The waves carried the cool sea breeze, gently caressing the bodies of the two lovers. The sky became a mixture of warm colors as the sun began to set as the afternoon slowly turned to night.

Ronan pulled away from the lip lock with a smile playing on his lips. He held Arme even closer to him.

"I love you, Arme…"

"I love you too, Ronan…"

A promise was made one beautiful summer afternoon; a promise that was sealed with a passionate kiss. That same promise was broken by cold words on one dark, winter night.

_~And when the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was 'goodbye'~_

*Author's P.o.V.* *Dream/Flashback (Fast forward)*

One dark night in the middle of winter, Arme slowly wore her minter clothes as she prepared herself to meet up with Ronan at the park. She was having second thoughts about what she will do later on, but she shook them away as she muttered her lines. She made up her mind; she'll break up with Ronan on that very night.

It has been almost a year since Ronan asked Arme to be his girlfriend, twelve days before Christmas. Arme, who was so in love at the time, happily agreed. Nothing made her happier than ever. Almost a year has passed, and the same Arme slowly descended the staircase then went out the door leading into a light blizzard. She told herself that she'll never, ever regret about the break-up. Nothing could change her mind now.

Ronan was already at the park, waiting for Arme as he stood by a lamp post. He smiled when Arme arrived. Then, he reached out to hug her. Arme didn't return the hug.

"Hey… is there something wrong?" Ronan asked when he let go of Arme.

"Nothing… Nothing's wrong…" Arme replied quietly. She didn't look up to face Ronan.

"Let's go to a café. It's so cold here." Ronan said. He knew that there was something wrong, but he didn't ask about it further.

"No. I have to tell you something. It won't take long." Arme said sadly.

"What is it?" Ronan asked. He felt nervous; somehow, he knew what was about to come.

Arme removed one of her gloves. The couple ring on her ring finger shone in the light of the lamp post. She sighed then slipped the ring off her finger. She then took Ronan's hand and put the ring on his palm. Ronan, in turn, shakily closed his hand into a fist.

"What does this mean…?" Ronan asked. "Are we—?"

"Yes, Ronan. We're breaking up." Arme cut him off. "I'm breaking up with you."

"W—why…?" Ronan asked. His shock was evident in his voice.

"I just… I just don't feel… in love with you anymore…" Arme trailed away. "I don't feel the same way as before…"

Ronan didn't speak out of shock and sadness. The wind whistled by; not caring about what was happening.

"But… but you promised that you will never leave…" Ronan said quietly.

"Promises are meant to be broken, Ronan…" Arme replied as she turned away. "That's life… I'm sorry."

"I understand… Maybe we're not meant to be together as I thought we would be…" Ronan said. "But please… let me hug and kiss you one last time… before I let you go…"

Arme turned back and hugged Ronan. He, in turn, hugged the girl tightly for the last time. Then, he let go of her then kissed Arme goodbye.

"Goodbye, Ronan…" Arme whispered when she pulled away. "I hope you'll be happy again someday…"

"I… I wish you the same…" Ronan replied.

He watched as Arme turned and walked away. As the girl faded away into the night, Ronan let silent tears fall as he bowed down his head.

"Goodbye… Arme…" he whispered to the howling wind, hoping in vain that Arme would somehow hear.

_~So this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying 'I'm sorry for that night'_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time~_

*Arme's P.o.V.*

I woke up from my dream. It's been two years since that incident. I don't know why I had that dream, but whatever reason my mind has, I felt sad. I told myself before that I would never, ever regret it if I broke up with Ronan. But now… when I saw him with Elesis… Ugh, my life is so darn complicated.

What was the reason I broke up with Ronan? I mean, he was the almost-perfect gentleman. What more can I ask from him? But the problem was not on his side; it's in my side. I'm the one whose feelings had faded away. I'm the one who started to like someone else while I was still in a relationship with someone. So basically, it's all my doing. The problem's all on me.

Yes, I admit. I did feel happy when I was single again. I got to do the things I live doing alone. No one disturbed me; no one distracted me. But there are times that I missed Ronan's company. I missed those times when he would hug me from behind. I missed those times when he would ask me how my day was or how I am. In short, I miss him. But no one must know about that; no one except me.

I felt that I want him back I want him back with me again. But it's too late for that. He found someone else who loves him more than I did. He, in turn, loved her back; possibly even more that he made me feel. He has moved on, quite well, I must say. And me? I found out that I haven't totally moved on. A part of me still held on to him. So much for breaking up with him that night.

_~I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry~_

*Arme's P.o.V.*

"Miss Arme!" a maid called one afternoon. I opened the door of my room.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"A letter came from the Queen." She answered then left after excusing herself. I closed the door and read the letter.

It was a letter of invitation to the Yuletide Ball at Serdin Castle. Since I became a member of the Grand Chase, I became used to being invited to gatherings, parties, balls, and the like. The Yuletide Ball was an annual event at Serdin Castle, held during the Christmas season.

I thought about having a gown custom-made for me to wear at the ball. But looking in my wardrobe, there were a lot of gowns that I haven't worn to any gathering at Serdin Castle. I decided that I will wear the mauve gown with the small, glittery sequin designs. Then, I looked for the shoes of the same color as my gown. I found mauve gloves that reached up to my elbows. I grouped the three together in preparation for the ball which will be held in two days.

I went to the library to pass the time. I know that I've read almost every book there twice. But there are certain books that I love to read over and over again and never get tired of it. I randomly picked up manuscripts, novels, and many others. I leafed through them as if I was looking for something.

What am I looking for, exactly? Freedom to do whatever I like that is not based on a man's schedule? Well, I got that already. Or… am I looking for true love? Am I looking for someone who'll make me feel happy forever? Someone whom I will truly love, without any sort of 'distraction'? What am I looking for?

I sat on one of the desks in the library as my mind flooded with thoughts. For now, I'm looking for peace of mind. I want some time to really think about things, about what will I do… about everything.

Footsteps came into audibility a few moments later. Turning around, I saw a butler carrying a tea set on a tray. Four o'clock in the afternoon, I figured. The butler put the tray on the desk then poured out some tea in the tea cup.

"Thank you." I said. He left quietly. His shoes clicked as he walked on the marble tiles soon, his steps faded away, reminding me once again that I'm all alone.

I stood by the window, carrying the tea cup with its saucer along with me. From there, I watched as the gray sky rained down light snow which set down on anything it fell on. I sighed as memories came around; I pictured myself walking around the veranda with Ronan.

I remembered those times when my cold days were warmed up with his kisses. Now, I have no one to make me feel warm. If it's cold outside, I feel ten times as cold in me. Darn it. I shouldn't be missing him this much, but I'll face the facts. I know that I so regret what I have done two years ago.

What made me think that I don't love him anymore? Whatever it is, I was so dead wrong. I still love him.

_~Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand~_

*Arme's P.o.V.*

The surroundings seem so joyful in the Serdin Castle's ballroom. Of course, it's the Yuletide Ball, reminding the guests that Christmas day will arrive soon. There was no reason for the people to feel sad. All of them, except me.

Many couples danced as the orchestra played some lively music. After some waltzes, the Queen announced that the Grand Chase will be the only ones to dance to the next music to be played. A few of us groaned; they had one too many dances. Dio sat this dance out; the anti-social prince doesn't want to dance.

Call me a dreamer, but somehow, I was wishing that Ronan would ask me to pair up with him and dance. I know it's next to impossible but…

"May I have this dance, Arme?" someone I knew too well said. I turned around and saw Ronan waiting for me to take his hand and dance with him.

I don't understand. Why is he pairing up with me? Where's Elesis? Won't she be angry if I accepted?

"Lass asked me if he could partner up with Elesis just once." Ronan explained. "So, I'll pair up with you instead. I don't want to be selfish, haha."

I tried to laugh, but I don't want to force myself. I took Ronan's hand in mine then he led me to the dance floor.

The music started. I glanced at the other members while we danced; they were all smiles. I was the only one who wasn't smiling.

My mind went back to our first and last dance at the Yuletide ball three years ago, when Ronan and I were still together. Everything was different back then… It's the same for everyone, but for me… everything has changed.

"Hey… is there something wrong?" Ronan asked me all of a sudden. I was surprised.

"…That's what you asked me that night…" I murmured.

"Oh… you still remember that…" Ronan said quietly. "Well… what are you going to answer to that question?"

"…Nothing's wrong… Everything's… fine…" I replied.

The music stopped. The spectators applauded the dance of the Grand Chase. We, in turn, bowed and curtsied. I let go of Ronan, but he grabbed me by the wrist then pulled me outside the ballroom.

"What the—!" I said in shock. "Why'd you pull me out here?"

"Don't lie to me, Arme. Your sadness is evident; I can see it in your eyes." Ronan said. "Even though you didn't look at me, I saw that your eyes are clouded by sadness. You didn't even smile, even a little."

"What are you trying to say to me?" I asked. I felt tears welling up.

"What I'm saying is: why are you lying? You yourself know that everything's not okay with you. But still, why did you say that you're fine even though you're not?" Ronan asked. Was it just me, or was he really worried about me?

"That's what everybody wants to hear, right?" I said as I let my tears fall. "That's what YOU want to hear! So what if I'm not okay? Are you going to do something about it? No! You wouldn't!"

"That's not true…" Ronan said as he hugged me. "I still care about you, you know… Now please, tell me what's wrong."

"No… you don't want to know… Just leave me alone with my own problem…" I tried to say clearly.

"…It's about me, isn't it?" Ronan asked as he released me from the hug. I had no choice but to tell the truth.

"To be honest… yes…" I replied in a hushed tone. "I never thought I'd say this but… I still love you… I don't know what made me break up with you two years ago…"

"I thought you loved someone else…" Ronan said.

"I was so confused! I don't know what was wrong with me!" I replied as I began to choke on my own breath. I don't want him to see me like this, but I can't help it."

"I'm sorry… It's too late now. What we had before was in the past now…" Ronan said. "It's time for you to move on, to start again. I got over the past; I suggest you do the same…"

I continued to cry. He's right, but it was too much for me. He hugged me again, making it even harder for me to take.

"I thought that the hug you gave me two years ago was the last one…" I said.

"Yes… it was the last one… when I still loved you." Ronan replied. "We're only friends now; at least that's how I see it. And I think that it should stay that way…"

"Don't worry… I won't ask you to come back… You're happy with Elesis now, right?" I said through tears. "There's nothing else I could do but be happy for you…"

"Stop crying now, please…" Ronan comforted. "Stop crying… You will someday forget about me…"

And with those words, he went and left me alone. I continued to cry while being hidden in the shadows.

Forget him…? How can I possibly do that? He easily got over me when he found someone else to love. He soon forgot about the past feelings, the intimacy… everything about us. But me… What do I have to help me move on? What do I have? Nothing! No one! I have to do it the 'me, myself, and I,' way. For now, at least… before… before… I find the one who's really for me… Who will help me forget what I had in the past…

_~But this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying 'I'm sorry for that night'_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_All the time~_

*Arme's P.o.V.*

"Where do you want to go now, Arme?" Lass asked me after a while of strolling in the park a few days after Christmas day.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I asked back.

"I was thinking of grabbing some cherry pie at the café nearby. But if you want to go somewhere else then, it's fine." Lass answered.

"Hmm… Come to think of it, I'm feeling kinda hungry." I chuckled. "Let's go to the café, shall we?"

I remembered the Yuletide Ball some days ago. As I was crying away from the sight of all the guests, Lass was the only one who found me in my hiding place. He tried to calm me down, and I did. He asked me what was the matter, but I didn't tell anything to him. So, he just stayed with me until I felt better. Then, he escorted me back to the ballroom. He was my companion for the entire night. It somehow helped me take my mind off things.

But to be honest, what I felt for Lass before was the reason of my break-up with Ronan. I thought that I really loved Lass more than I loved Ronan, but in truth, I'm just infatuated with Lass. Well, it's too late for regrets. Like what Ronan said, I have to move on. When Lass asked me if I could go out with him one day, I saw my chance of starting again. I mean, I still have feelings for him. Maybe one day, I will love him truly.

"Good afternoon, ma'am! Good afternoon, sir!" a waiter greeted when Lass and I entered the café. Instead of greeting back, I just smiled.

Lass went to the counter and ordered what he wanted. Then, he turned and asked me what I want.

"Plain hot chocolate, please." I said. "Oh, and chocolate mousse."

"You sure love chocolate, do you?" Lass said jokingly. I just chuckled.

I turned around to look for some seats. Was it just me, or… is Ronan here too in this café? And was the red-haired girl, that I caught a glimpse of, Elesis?

"Hey! Arme! Lass!" the red-haired girl called. Yep, that was really Elesis. And her companion? No other than Ronan. He turned around to look at the people Elesis called; Lass and I, of course. I caught his eye, but the eye contact made me feel awkward so I looked away.

"Well, well, well! What a coincidence! You two are also here!" Lass said as he waved once.

"Haha! I know, right?" Elesis laughed. "Come sit with us!"

"Sure thing!" Lass answered. I followed behind Lass as he went towards Elesis' and Ronan's table. I sat beside Elesis while Lass sat beside Ronan. The four of us chatted as Lass and I waited for our orders.

"Small world, isn't it?" Elesis commented.

"I know." I replied. "Who would've thought that you two are also here?"

"Fate has reasons…" Ronan said rather absent-mindedly.

"Hmm… True, true." Lass commented.

"O…kay. So, shorty, how are things?" Elesis asked then she bit into a muffin. I sighed; I hate it when she calls me 'shorty'.

"Stop calling me 'shorty' and everything will be fine." I answered.

"Chill, Arme." Elesis said. "You get angry too easily."

A waiter arrived and quietly distributed our orders. The silence that followed was awkward. No one tried to break the ice. No one except…

"I could see that you're happy now, Arme." Ronan commented. Wait, why does it seem that everyone's commenting about me? Everyone seems to ask how my life is.

"You think so, Ronan?" I replied. He just had to remind me.

"Just saying." he said.

"I agree! Shorty here sure looks happy with Lassie!" Elesis teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Lass and I said simultaneously. We both hate the nicknames Elesis had for us.

"See? I'm so right." Elesis said to no one in particular.

Come to think of it, I do feel a little happier now that these past days. I have to admit, Lass was the reason why I feel happy. Well, not totally happy like ecstatic. I still sigh in dismay when I see Ronan and Elesis having fun together, but it's only sighs. No more crying. I'm already learning how to move on. I'm already starting a new chapter in life, and I know that Lass will play a significant role in it, like how Ronan did before.

= END OF STORY =


End file.
